fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Leonidas
Darkus |variation=Leonidas Omega Leonidas Doom Leonidas Theta Leonidas Zeta Leonidas Uranium Leonidas Amalgam Leonidas Astral Leonidas Leonidas Colossus |brawler=Valentin Kazami (current) }} Astral Leonidas is the evolution of Amalgam Leonidas, and the current form of Leonidas. He is the main Guardian Bakugan of Valentin Kazami. Information Leonidas is actually a very powerful Bakugan, despite the fact that he might not look like it due to some part of his personality. His majestic-looking wings enable him to fly at high altitudes and to glide at high speeds. Leonidas is able to use the nearly limitless energy found deep within the diamond core on his chest to power up almost all of his attacks. He is immensely strong, being able to shatter the mightiest of defense using either weak or no Abilities. Leonidas is also one if the very few Bakugan who can attack in his own when his partner is battling alongside him, and is able to swat even the most powerful of attacks created by Ability Cards away without the help of any Abilities at all. A truly supreme Bakugan, he is very powerful, and can be just as intimidating. Personality Leonidas is a very noble but agressive Bakugan. He loves to brawl, and believes that using brute force and tactics at the same time will win his battles. He can be what some may called "a grouch", and gets angered easily. Leonidas is also known to have a kind side. While he might not look like it, he is very nice and polite to many, including those he has strong relations with and ties to. He is especially loyal to Valentin, his only partner for over seven years. Leonidas is also respected as a leader among Bakugan, and is often give orders to rest of the New Battle Brawlers' Bakugan. He is also typically the leader of Valentin's varied bunch of Bakugan, surprisingly being one of the very few who can stand both Snapzoid and Buganoid. He is also known to be a prankster, and is often seen saying jokes or playing pranks on others, especially those in dating relationships and the like. He mostly plays pranks on Valentin when he is "completely" bored, and in battle, is often seen trying to make a joke about almost every aspect of it, including whether he just won or just lost. Leonidas also occasionally tries to be funny out of nowhere when the ordinary only goes on. History Powers and Abilities Ability Cards *'Astral Exorcist:' Leonidas lets loose a barrage of blasts in the area surrounding him, being able to expose those hiding and cause calamitous damage on his opponents. *'Black Hole Demon:' Leonidas upons a massive portal out of nowhere, which begins to absorb the power of all opponent Bakugan and granting it to Leonidas. *'Nano Borealis:' Leonidas is able to equip himself with two BakuNanos, who are temporarily powered up by this Ability. *'Elemental Siege:' All of Leonidas' wounds are healed, and he regains lost power. *'Nebula Driver:' The opponents' energy is absorbed into Leonidas, whose attacks are more powerful and can force all enemies to sustain massive damage. *'Vengeance Lion:' Leonidas grabs his opponents by the necks, electrifying them both while flying up in the air. He then savagely throws them into the ground, stunned, and they hit the surface. This causes enemies to receive damage and occasionally revert back to Ball Form. *'Diehard Undone:' Leonidas rams into his opponent at asto using speed. In fact, he barrels into them so fast that all changes made to them that benefit them, including transformations and power gains, are completely undone. *'Vengeance Maelstrom:' A huge whirlpool of darkness is generated by Leonidas in the sky, absorbing all attacks, energies, and powers of opponents and causing them to sustain immense damage. Fusion Ability Cards BakuNano Ability Cards *'Scatterblaster Nexus:' Can only be used when Leonidas is equipped with the BakuNano Scatterblaster. Scatterblaster's power is increased, and its shots cause more damage to be delivered on opponents. *'Pointbreaker Supreme:' Can only be used when Leonidas is equipped with the BakuNano Pointbreaker. Pointerbreaker's power is increased, and its shots cause more damage to be delivered on opponents. Trivia Gallery Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Protagonists Category:Male Bakugan